


Hale Ghost

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Ghosts, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Paranormal, Pre-Slash, Steter Week 2020, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles is down and feeling lonely.His mother is sick.Dying.He wanders into the wood not knowing his life would forever change.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849972
Comments: 23
Kudos: 256





	Hale Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I barely made it in time. I threw this sucker together so fast. So mistakes and all that. My bad. Sorry... not sorry.
> 
> Mostly Stiles' POV but it switches to Peter's the last few sentences.
> 
> I will probably come back later and edit it better.

Stiles eyes were puffy as he wandered the woods. His mother was mean to him again this evening. Her sickness had dragged her downhill quickly and after attempting to kill him twice, his father admitted her to the hospital.

His dad was the Sheriff and his job was important. Stiles knows that. He understands that his dad helps keep the town safe. It’s just… he misses him. He feels so alone. His father has dove into working to keep his mind occupied because Stiles’ mom was dying.

He sniffled as he stumbled over a branch. The crescent moon was shining above him as he walked aimlessly, but with purpose at the same time. He can’t explain it. Something woke him up and he had an urge… no... a compulsion to go into the forest.

There was a slight wind and the leaves crinkled as they danced on the tree limbs.   
His daddy was working another double and left a message on the answering machine for Stiles to eat dinner and go to bed.

Crickets were chirping and frogs were croaking in the nearby creek. After what felt like a half an hour, he came upon a clearing. The moon spotlighted a stump in the middle. Stiles picked up the bottom of his Spiderman pajama top and wiped off his face. The stump came up his waist and his hands looked small as he scrambled upon it. It felt warm under him. Alive in a sense.

He closed his eyes and rested his right arm over them. He wished he wasn’t so alone. Ever since his mother has taken ill, he’s had to start growing up fast. He accidentally dyed his white bath towel pink because he didn’t know he couldn’t wash his favorite red hoodie with it. He burned rice a few nights before when his mom was sleeping and his dad was at work.

He wished he had someone who would be there for him. To show that they cared for him as much as he did them. He wanted his family back.

Goosebumps popped all over his arms. 

“Hello,” he opened his eyes and sat up and looked the whole way around. He didn’t hear anything but the creatures of the night and the trees whispering. Nothing out of the ordinary. An involuntary shiver want down his spine.

“Is there anyone there,” he whispered loudly. 

The wind picked up and forest debris flew up like a small tornado in front of him. Within a blink of an eye a transparent woman appeared in front of him.

A small scream escaped his mouth as he scooted away from her. She had flowing sandy blonde hair down to her shoulders and her eyes were… bright and light in color. Blue. Green. Brown. Stiles couldn’t pinpoint it.

She was wearing a sunflower dress. “Quick, we don’t have a lot of time.”

Stiles gasped, “You don’t have legs,” he pointed to the empty space just below her dress.

She glanced down and shrugged, “I guess I don’t. Please help them. Only you can save them.”

He tilted his head and gave her a hard glare. She didn’t give off a malevolent vibe to him.

“What do you need,” he asked as he pushed himself forward and let his legs hang off the side of the stump.

“The hunters blocked our home,” she glimpsed behind herself, “they are going to burn it down with everyone inside. Please, come help,” she motioned him to her. 

He slipped off the tree and walked up to her, “What do you mean only me,”

“Follow me, I promise I’ll keep you safe from the hunters,” she turned and he followed her ethereal form. 

She explained as they navigated the woods with expertise that her family is a werewolf pack. 

The Hales.

He knew the Hales. Well, he knew Cora. She was in a few of his classes.

He picked up his speed.

“Peter was my husband and we have a baby. I knew I was going to die, but I didn’t realize the extent until it was too late,” she explained. 

She stopped and cocked her head and her gaze was far off.

“Quickly, hide behind that bush,” she pointed to a large bush by a tree. He didn’t question it and ducked to the spot and held his breath.

A blonde woman that made his skin crawl came walking towards them with a couple of men dressed in black and carrying assault rifles.

“They will all die tonight,” the nasty woman said.

“That wolf lover almost got out free. She picked the wrong tunnel,” the man with a mustache chuckled. 

His ghostly new friend growled at them. They didn’t hear or notice her as they walked right through her. 

“I still can’t believe how gullible Talia’s son is,” the other man with dark eyes said. “He really thought you loved him. Stupid wolf.”

A walkie talkie crackled on, “All the mountain ash is set,” a male’s voice came across.

“Good, let’s watch them all burn,” the evil lady’s laughter faded as they walked away.

A minute later, “Okay, it’s safe. We need to hurry.” 

Stiles wiped the dirt off his pj bottoms and continued their trek. His batman socks were filthy. He had forgotten his shoes at home.

“I’m sorry about what you are going to see,” the nice woman said.

“What’s mountain ash,” Stiles' curiosity got the best of him.

She told him it was one of the weaknesses for werewolves. It created a magical barrier that they can’t break. She also told them about wolfsbane. 

“These bad people who are surrounding the house all work for that lady. Remember this name…  
Kate Argent,” she seemed to glow brightly for a moment.

“Why did you come to me,” he asked as his legs began to grow sore from speed walking.

He wasn’t going to complain. He was needed. He was important for some reason. It felt good to be seen.

“I don’t have much time before I have to move to the next place,” she spoke softly, “Do you know of the Nematon.”

Stiles had not. He was shocked to find out it was a magical tree. A beacon for supernaturals and magic-users. She asked how he found it. He told her he hadn’t been sure but he just followed his gut and it led him there.

“You have magic in you. It has chosen you for some reason. I am not sure why,” she replied as if it was the most shocking news next to werewolves to him.

“Anyways, please tell Peter I love him but I want him to be happy. Tell him to take them care of them all,” she emphasized on ‘all’.

Stiles had an idea she meant the bad people and her family. 

He could smell smoke, but couldn’t see anything besides the trees as they came to a large group of bushes with broken twigs on it. There was a small hole towards the bottom. 

“Here’s the tunnel, crawl under the brush and there will be a hole, go inside it about ten feet and then you can stand up,” she instructed him.

He barely saw her unearthly light as he followed her leggless form without fear.

He coughed as he stood up. There was a tear in his bottoms now. 

“Oh good, can you see okay with my umm body,” she asked.

He nodded and he jogged down the twists and turns. He had no idea if he was going up or down.

After a minute he could hear people screaming and crying. 

She stopped and turned to him. 

“We need to hurry,” he said.

She straightened her shoulders and came down to his eye level. “You are going to see my body. Have you seen a dead body before,” she asked. His heart filled up with warmth. She cared and she didn’t even know him.

“Once, in the morgue, with my buddy Scott. His mama is a nurse,” he said as explanation.

“Okay. I am going to look… bad. You don’t have to look at me. In fact, just jump over my body and keep looking straight. Can you that for me,” she tried to rest her hand on his shoulder. It felt like a warm gush of wind on him. Just the phantom feeling of her hand lingered on him.

She turned and they came around the corner and there was her bloody body face down. She was in a puddle. 

No. It was blood not water.

Her pretty dress was stained red.

He took a deep breath and ran and leapt over her and kept running. She was next to him. 

The cries for help got louder as the scent of smoke got stronger.

“There will be a black line of ash wall to wall. You have the ability to break it. I know you can break it,” her voice was filled with confidence. “They may be shifted. Their eyes will glow brightly. Don’t be afraid of the fangs and extra hair or the claws. I promise they won’t bring you harm,” she rushed out.

The last corner and Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. It was terrifying. Everything she said was true. A man, a very pretty man with the most amazing bright eyes stared right at him. He held a baby to him. 

It looked like they were all leaning against an invisible wall.

“What are you doing here,” his voice slurred around huge fangs.

“My Peter and Abby,” the ghostly woman whispered with love.

“That’s Peter,” he gaped at the man..

The wolves on the other side paused for a moment, “Who’s he talking too..” one of the younger she-wolves coughed into her elbow..

Stiles took a deep breath and kicked the ash with his tattered batman sock, “Run.”

Several wolves carrying humans pushed past him crying, escaping the burning home. 

Peter turned and placed his baby to a younger woman who looked familiar around the fangs and extra hair, “Cora, take Abby. I have to make sure everyone can get out.” 

Stiles gasped. She really was a werewolf too. “Stiles come on,” she tried to pull him with him.

“What about Peter,” he coughed. The smoke was getting thicker. 

The older wolf took off his shirt and held it over his face. Sweat glistened down his toned chest.

“Go with her, I’ll be out in a few,” he turned and disappeared in smoke. 

He turned to his ghostly new friend. She was beginning to fade.

“Go.” she said a small smile on her face. 

He turned and ran towards safety with the rest.

They sat outside the tunnel and waited. A few older wolves wolfed out and ran to ‘take care’ of business.

A few teenagers and adult wolves ran in and carried out a few smote covered humans.   
Cora was busy trying to hush Abby and hadn’t talked to Stiles yet. 

The trees whispered to him… it sounded like the adults on Charlie Brown. 

Muffled.

He felt comfort in the woods. Like… a part of him knew they’d watch his back. 

The wolves coughed and gagged. Black veins traveled up their arms as they laid their hands on their loved ones who were on the ground.

Stiles looked up and now he could see the fire. It was huge and dark smoke blocked some of the moonshine.

His skin crawled. His gut told him the evil lady was nearby. “She’s here,” he called out.

Peter came charging out. He looked like a wolfman from the movies. He took a deep breath and growled and howled. A loud howl echoed from the area of the house. 

“Who,” Cora asked Stiles. Tears tracked down her human face. She was covered in dirt.

“Kate Argent,” Stiles uttered the same he heard her scream in the distance. “I’ll kill you all, no matter what, you shouldn’t exist.”

Peter shifted into a huge dark brown wolf with glowing blue eyes. He was the biggest wolf Stiles had ever seen.

The man took off towards the mean lady hunter. 

One the older wolves titled his head, “I hear sirens. More help is coming. We need to start making our way to the yard.” 

Cora turned to him, “What are you doing here.”

“My new lady friend told me too. She said Peter was her husband,” Stiles looked around for her.

“But she’s dead. I saw her as we ran out,” Cora eyes were wide and fresh tears trickled off her eyes.

A gunshot sounded in the distance and Cora cried out, “Uncle Peter.”

The fading ghost reappeared in front of Stiles. “Come, come,” she turned and moved off further into the woods.

“We need to get to safety. Peter will be okay,” another wolf consulted with Cora and started to pull her away. 

Stiles ducked and hid behind the bush. Only Cora saw him. 

“Where is your friend,” another questioned.

“He headed to safety,” she replied. The safety of the bush.

He turned and ran with the lady. 

They came to a spot where the evil blonde was fighting the bleeding wolf. 

“You,” he cried out. 

She looked like a crazed rabid animal. Her hair was in a disarray. 

She opened her mouth but didn’t have a chance to talk as the wolf took the distraction to pounce. 

Stiles felt faint as the huntress’ head was severed off her body by the wolfman’s clawed hand.

He fell on his bottom onto the forest floor. 

The wolf collapsed and heaved for air.

“He’s been poisoned. Save him please,” she flickered in and out.

The trees whispered again, “Belief.”

“Take a deep breath, it will be okay,” she tried to pat him on the head.

He shook himself and stood up. “What do I need to do?”

He followed her instructions and unloaded the gun. He knew about them. His dad was very pro-gun safety. 

He cracked open the bullet and crawled over to the bleeding wolf. 

“Drop the ash into his wound and use your magic to burn it,” she said.

He had no idea how. 

“I don’t know either,” she cried. “I just know you have magic.”

The trees whispered again, “Believe. Save your wolf.”

He held his hand over the gushing wound and said with all his heart, “Burn.”

A flame erupted from his hand and he cried in surprise and stumbled backwards. The wolf convulsed.

“You did it,” she wept.

After a few minutes the wolfman bones popped and there laying on the ground was the man.

Peter.

She began to fade again.

“Thank you,” she told him. “You two will care for each other. I give you my blessing.”

“Bye,” he told the vanishing woman. 

He hadn’t been sure what the blessing was for but he shrugged and focused on the pretty wolfman.

Peter groaned and turned to him.

“You save me twice and my family,” he coughed.

“She helped me help you,” he replied.

“Who,” Peter inquired.

“She said she loves you but to be happy. That we will care for each other now,” Stiles replied.

“Who,” he asked again. He rolled over and staggered as he stood up before helping the little boy up too.

“Your wife. She’s gone now,” he looked to where she last floated in the air. “She’s at peace now.”

“I have so many questions, but first let’s get to the others,” he picked up the boy and breathed in cinnamon and ozone. 

He will mourn his wife later. 

He could have lost his entire family instead of only a few.

All thanks to his wife and this little boy.

He and his wolf feel like their lives will forever be intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> I might stop back and write a sequel later on. Most likely. 
> 
> Should I tagged it as open-ending?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
